Heropedia talk:Articles for Creation
Lucy Shouldn't Lucy have a page? She's the female Mission Reciever, and appears in all the CGI animations and the TV episodes! Not really a minor character. (This unsigned post was made by 76.182.224.220) Yes #Yes, Lucy should have a page. (This unsigned post was made by 76.182.224.220) #Well, alright, now that her identity is verified, I'm all for it. :) --Angel Bob #King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 19:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) #Åusår (Talk) 00:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) No Comments With Angel here, where did the name "Lucy" even come from? [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] There was a female robot in Mission: Von Nebula with the name Lucy. She would have about the same storyline significance as Big Joe, I would think. Click23 (Talk) 23:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! Big Joe has a page, doesn't he? Just have to, I'd like a sandbox of this please.--''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 21:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Timeline:Hero Factory History We really need some timelines to organize the information and history of the Hero Factory Universe. I've noticed that some character pages have conflicting information when it comes to the placement of events, and timelines would help straighten this out. Timeline:Hero Factory History would deal with the 100 years of Hero Factory so far. Sandbox is here. The BVN notation is "Before Von Nebula", meaning before Von Ness became this monstrosity and began his spree of crime. --Angel Bob Yes #--Angel Bob #Alright, but the events without specific times are gonna have to be grouped seperately or dealt with some other way. Plus, I may need resources on some of these event times.[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] #''-Monasti(Talk) #Åusår (Talk) 00:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) No Comments Timeline:Von Nebula Similar to the above nomination, this timeline would help with organization of events and history. It would deal with the whole Von Nebula story arc, meaning from the time he started assaulting Hero Factory to his capture (and possibly a bit onwards). Sandbox is here. There are no times specified here, because they all occur in the same year. --Angel Bob Yes #--Angel Bob No # Sorry, but this doesn't look all that worthy to me.[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] Comments Nebula Gas Cannon The weapon that Thunder wielded in "Von Nebula" (Episode). You know, the one that they made so much fuss about? We need a few more Tools pages. Sandbox is here. Yes #--Angel Bob 00:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) #--''[[User:Toa Takanuva|'''Toa Takanuva]][[User talk:Toa Takanuva|'(talk)]] Toa Takanuva #Why not? King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 19:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No #--I like where you're getting at, but it had only one appearance and I highly doubt it'll have another.--''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments The Nebula Gas Cannon was just as an important tool to the villains as the Particle Separator was to the Heroes. A page should be made in my opinion. Toa Takanuva 15:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC)] Hero Factory (Organization) This page would really clear up alot of confusion, since most pages link to the original Hero Factory page (Which I should redesign soon). What other reason do you need? I'll try to make a sandbox soon if I can find the time. Yes #Very sorry, I forgot to log in. --''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) #DEFINITELY. We really need to distinguish between the LEGO line and the in-story organization. --Angel Bob 22:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) #Of course. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 16:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #Definitely.[[User:Toa Takanuva|'Toa Takanuva']][[User talk:Toa Takanuva|'(talk)]] #--''ThatDevil '' 04:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) No Comments Hero Factory Heroes I'm nomming something entirely new to this wiki - a Species page. Well, not entirely; we have Henchbots, which is why I think we should have Heroes. We should also have Robots, but that's a nom for another day. So, as you can see in the sandbox, this page would not only detail everything we know about Heroes, it would also include a list of all known Heroes - very useful, because it can't all be contained on the Hero Factory Teams page. So, what do you think? Yes #--Angel Bob 00:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #--Chicken Bond 07:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) #-- [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No # I'm not too sure on this one. If the Organization page goes through, then this "species" page will just be somewhat out of place. I see where you're getting at though. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 03:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments Well then, what about we include this as a section of Hero Factory (Organization)? It would be really convenient to have a list of all known Heroes somewhere. --Angel Bob 21:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I should say no, seeing as the Hero Factory Teams already has the names of the known Heroes. But I suppose it wouldn't kill me to allow an alphabetized list of those names, as long as we allow an "Unnamed Heroes" subsection for those like the Dropship pilot or Crunchy's rescuers. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Aha, but Hero Factory Teams doesn't actually have all ''the known Heroes, because some of them are outside teams (such as Maximus, who is referenced in Core Crisis). This is why we should have a list like the one I sandboxed. ;) --Angel Bob 01:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Nanobots The microscopic ingredient Meltdown added to his sludge. You know, the things that drove the whole plot of ''The Enemy Within? I think they deserve a page (though I'm not sure if they should be classified as Tools or Characters). Sandbox is here. Yes #--Angel Bob 23:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) #Eh, lets go for a yes. I think so.[[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No Comments Makuhero Star It came with the Lego club in the UK a while back. It's more humourous than anything, but I think it deserves an article. Yes # I'll add a sandbox as soon as I have time [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] # With a bit more detail in the sandbox, and a summary of the article(s), I'm all for it. --Angel Bob 19:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) No Comments Anyone else? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)'']]